Ephrin receptor kinase (e. g., EphB2 kinase, EphB4 kinase and related Eph kinases) signaling is important for angiogenesis and tumor growth. EphB4 is expressed by many cancer cells, including prostate, breast, bladder, mesothelioma and others.
In view of the many mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis of the development and growth of tumors, as well as the pathogenesis of other proliferative diseases, a need exists to find novel and useful modulators of the activity of kinases which frequently play an important role. Thus compounds that modulate Ephrin receptor kinase activity (e. g., EphB2 kinase, EphB4 kinase and related Eph kinases) might affect tumor growth and angiogenesis, this might provide a novel approach to target tumor vessels.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide novel chemical compounds with advantageous properties that are useful in the treatment of proliferative diseases, such as tumor diseases.